A New Begining
by snowy-rose
Summary: Garra is still a little boy when he learns of his fathers plot to kill him,Frantic to excape the fate the Kazekage has planed for him,Garra flees the country and winds up in Konoha where he meets Naruto..NOT A YAOI!rated T for language! my first fic...
1. unwanted and unloved

"I don't understand yoshamaru, what do you mean?" Garra bit his

Quivering lip and backed against the wall, "why, why, WHY AM I LIKE THIS???"

Garra thought to himself "I am nothing but a monster" he hung his head

Low and let the tears that he was trying to hold back fall.

"Garra" yoshamaru said softly, "its all right you didnt mean to..."

"NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU!!!" he turned

Around and ran as fast as his feet could carry him, people scurried out of

his way and cleared the streets to avoid his wrath." WAIT! COME BACK!!"He

meekly said, but it was too late...everyone had shut themselves up in

their houses, some peeking between the blinds to see what he would do

next. As he walked up the now empty street he wondered how he could ever

Be normal, how he could ever make a friend. The tears were now coming

down harder and harder with every thought of how he could never be

happy." why do i exist, what is my purpose? why are so many of my questions

Unanswered?" garra quietly muttered to himself. "I think I should go

back...Yoshamaru might be worried" a faint smile appeared on his face,

"Well, at least I know someone cares about me" and with that said he circled

around and ran back down the street to apologize to Yoshamaru for

acting so rashly.

the door creaked as he slowly opened it,"Yoshamaru?"gara whispered, he

slowly stepped into his house and took off his shoes so he would not

wake up his father. "Yoshamaru?" he whispered again, "hmmm" he thought to

himself "where is he"

"so what should we do lord kazakagi?" soft voices were coming from his

fathers meeting room.

"I say we dispose of the boy tonight...im sure that the villagers would

be grateful, they are terrified of him you know. Ever since the

"incident" happened"

Garra clapped his hand over his mouth," they are talking about me!" his

eyes widened as he overheard his fathers plot to kill him." Why does this

happen to me" he thought "that's it!! the very last straw!!" he grew

angry as he thought of his father trying to kill him! his very own son!!

"fine!! if they don't want me I will LEAVE!!"Garra sneaked up the stairs

to his room, grabbed his bag and stuffed it with some clothes, and a

picture of his mother. As he was leaving he took a good last look at his

room. His eyes fell upon his stuffed bear "OH!! I almost forgot!!" he

grabbed his bear and tip-toed down the stairs, packed some snacks and

money and left, but not before he wrote a note to his father that read "I

HOPE YOU GO TO HELL".Garra put a smile on his face and left for the

metro station,

"hmmm track A7 OK!!!" Garra stepped on the train and handed the

terrified driver his money.

"T-thank you" the driver stammered and shut the door "I-ill let you know

when its your stop"

"thank you mister"Garra happily said as he made his way to the back of

the train, there was a seat open by the window so he set his bag under

the chair and attempted to climb up onto the seat," humph!" gara pouted "I

cant get up" he made his way to a corner and laid his head on his bear

"goodnight, I hope that when we wake up a new life will be waiting for

us" Garra yawned and closed his eyes.

"SCREECH!!!"the train lurched foreword sending the half awake Garra

flying into the wall.

"owww" he moaned as he rubbed his head, "that hurt" he pulled himself up

and looked out the window"AAAH!!! THIS ISNT THE SAND VILLAGE!!!!" Garra

grabbed his bear and bag and ran to the stewardess,"umm can you tell me

where we are?"

"yes I can little boy we are nearing Konahoa"

"huh he thought does she know who I am?"

"what is wrong little boy you look pale"

"um nothing thank you" he wearily went back to his seat "they must have

forgot I was still riding and switched train lines, wow a whole new

staff...they all aren't afraid of me!" a large smile stretched across Garras

face and he giggled with delight. "this is just what I needed!! a whole

new start!"

"Konahoa train stop A" the conductor yelled

"hmm I think ill go there!"Garra grabbed his stuff and headed towards

The doors, the doors leading to a whole new life.


	2. a friend?

"aah!" Garra shielded his eyes from the sun as he stepped off the stairs

"where should I go first" "GURGGLE" "oooh im hungry , ill get some

food!!!" he looked around his new town and spotted a ramen booth. "YUMM!!

food! im so hungry!" the little Garra happily ran to the booth and

scrabbled onto the stool.

"ha-ha you're a feisty little one now aren't you?" said the old man who

owned the ramen booth

Garra nodded his head vigorously "yes I am!"

"well alright then let me get you something to eat!" the man hurried

behind a curtain to prepare Garras food

"OI! DEAMON GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

"o-ok"

"WHAT THE HELL!! DONT TALK TO ME!!" the people outside of the booth

were kicking a little boy about Garras age around on the floor.

"HEY!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"Garra yelled "WHY ARE YOU KICKING HIM!!?

CANT YOU SEE HE'S HURT ENOUGH!!?" the men walked away leaving Garra and

the boy alone.

"t-thank you" said the little blond boy, the first thing that Garra

noticed was the boys eyes, they were a bright cerulean blue but held

sadness.

"you're welcome!" Garra said happily "by any chance are you hungry??"

the boys eyes widened and he said" I haven't eaten a good meal in 3

weeks!"

Garra who was shocked replyed"well then I insist that you come eat with

me!!"

"Y-you mean it!?" the boy replied "is this a joke?" he questioned

"No"garra said with disbelief "why would I try to trick you?" the boy

looked down at his feet

"people don't like me here" he stammered "I don't know why. people try to

hurt me, and I don't even do anything to them"Garra could hear the

sadness in his voice as he talked on about how everyone hated him.

"well your mom and dad must love you" Garra said

"no...I don't have any parents...I never did..ive always been alone"

"huh!? well where do you live??" Garra questioned

"I live in the park"

"the park?"

"yeah I live under the bridge in the playground, its my home" he said

proudly

"do you get lonely at all?" the boys smile faded into a frown

"sometimes" he said quietly as he and Garra walked back to the ramen

stand to enjoy some lunch.

"WHAT!!!?? GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NARUTO YOU DEAMON!! WHAT MAKES YOU

THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALK INTO HERE!?" the old man yelled from behind

the stand.Naruto was not surprised at the mans reaction he simply

muttered a thank you to Garra and walked away, trying to ignore the mans

words.

"Naruto" Garra said softly" so that's your name" he suddenly grew angry

with the old man for treating naruto like that when he didn't even do

anything to him.Garra hopped down off his stool and ran after him. He passed

shop after shop and house after house but could not find the park.

"shut up Ino-pig I do not have a big forehead" Garra could hear voices

in the distance

"BILBOARD BROW!!"

"PIG!"

FOREHEAD!" Garra turned a corner and saw two girls fighting, one had

pink hair and one had blonde hair and they were both arguing back and

forth. As he neared them they both stopped arguing and looked at Garra.

"umm could you tell me where the park is?" Garra timidly asked

"huh!?"both of the girls said

"ive never seen you before, im sakaura and this in Ino"

"hi" said Ino "why do you want to find the park so bad?"

"umm I am supposed to meet my friend there" he lied

"oh! ok"exclaimed sakaura "umm lets see the park is 2 blocks

that-a-way" she said as she pointed to the left.

"thank you!!"Garra happily said as he was ran foreword "byeee!"

"umm you're welcome?" said sakaura, "wow what an interesting kid" she

said as she watched Garra leave.

(meanwhile at the park...)

Naruto sat under the playground bridge leaning up against the support

beam with his head buried in his hands." I really thought I had made a

friend" thought Naruto "I guess I was wrong..." he felt his eyes burn

from the tears that so badly wanted to fall. He was tired of crying and

tired of being stepped all over, Naruto got up and made his way to the

single swing that hung in the shade of his favorite tree. It creaked as he

sat on it and halfheartedly swung back and forth, he grabbed the rough

bristly rope and climbed up it to to the branch that was hanging over the

swing. The branch was not strong enough to hold his weight, it started

to crack, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at how far he was from the

ground,"AAAAAH"he squealed as he desperately tried to grasp the next

branch but it was further away than he expected, his grip slipped off the

splintering branch and he hit the ground. The lat thing naruto remembered

was the blurred vision of a small girl.

Garra saw the park slowly come into view off the horizon "good" he

thought,"im almost there, hopefully Naruto is too, I want to apologize

to him for the old mans behavior" he turned a corner and looked around,

"hmm, this is the park. but I don't see Naruto..." Garra slowly

sauntered around the park until he saw the jungle gym, connecting the 2 pieces

was a bridge."OH! that must be the bridge Naruto was talking about"

Garra ran over to it and peered under,"Naruto?"he said," are you here?" as

Garra scanned under the bridge for his new friend he didn't notice that

woman who was carrying a little unconscious boy with bright blond hair, and

a little girl with short blue hair, were walking away from the park and

towards the church down the street.


	3. Worried

"kurenai sama" asked the girl "how bad is he hurt?"

"well hinata-chan, i dont really know right now, but once we get to the church,i can examine him"she replyed

"ok" they continued to walk to the church where Kurenai-sama and hinata lived.Hinata kept her focus on the boy, she knew she had seen him somewhere before, but couldnt remeber where...

"ok hinata-chan we're here" Kurenai said as she opened the hard wooden door, hinata quickly grabed some pillows and blankets and started to prepare a makeshift bed on one of the unused pews."uugh this little boy is heavier than he looks" Kurenai laughed softly,"hinata-chan why dont you get me a few cold rags from the sink,that might help soothe his injury".Hinata ran to the kitchen and wet a few rags in a bowl of cold water.

"there"she smiled to herself"that should do"and with that she presented the cold rags to Kurenai, who in turn placed then on Naruto's forehead.Kurenai steped back to admire her work,

"ok now he just has to rest,Hinata-chan could you keep an eye on him"

"hai!"Hinata said eagerly "i will do my best". She picked up her book and carefuly sat down on the pew next to the boy.She started to read, but her gaze kept drifting over to the peacefully sleeping boy."hmm i wonder if i should change his rags?"she pondered"yea i think i should" Hinata got up and generously re-soaked the rags for a few minutes,then she tenderly laid them across his forehead.Hinata felt the heat rise in her cheeeks as her hand touched his face.Suprised at the rush of emotions she quickly withdrew her hand and once again atempted to read her book.

"hmmmm" Kurenai thought "thats interesting".

Night was quickly overcomming the remaining light in the sky and Garra still could not find Naruto, "oh no...i hope he's ok..."Garra was worried about his new friend but did not give up hope, he knew that eventualy he would find him."AAH..i forgot! i dont have anywhere to sleep!!" With all the commotion going on Garra had forgotten to find a place to sleep, "i feel bad about leaving Naruto ...but im sure he's ok...right now i have to find a place to sleep" Garra had a distraught look on his face as he walked into town. He felt a knot rise in his stomach as he became nervous,"I dont know any one in town, where do i go?" Most places were shutting down for the night as Garra wandered through the town.Finaly he gave up on finding a hotel and slowly walked back to the playground, "its scary here in the dark"Garra quivered,he saw the faint outline of the jungle gym "i guess Naruto wont mind if i stay there for the night..hopefully he will be here when i wake up." He crawled under the bridge and tiredly droped down on the cold dirt."hmm not very comfortable...how does Naruto stay here every night?"Garra pulled one of his shirts out of his bag."This should do for now" Garra spread the shirt out as best as he could smoothing out all of the wrinkels."aargh"he groaned as he laid down on the shirt, "this didnt really do much to make the ground any softer" he pulled his bear under his head and tried to sleep, but the thought of his friend out alone in the cold kept him awake most of the night.

The sun peered through the trees making the new fallen dew on the grass shine, "plop"a drop of water sliped through a crack in the bridge and splatered on Garra's forehead."huh...morning allready" Garra rubbed his eyes and streched his arms, ready to embrace the new day."OH! Naruto!" Garra franticaly looked around for his friend but saw nothing. "oh Naruto where are you? Garra's happy state soon once again faded to worry. "GRUMBLE GRUMBLE" his stomach rumbeled and he was ravonous with hunger,"oh! i think i packed some food!"Garra tore through his bag and found a package of Botan Rice Candy,"well this is all i have left so i better make it last" he thrust his hand into the box and ravonously shoved a piece of the candy in his mouth."mmmn lemon"he was delighted as the candy started to melt in his mouth. Garra stuffed the items strewn under the bridge back into his bag, and headed out to sightsee his new town."I will try to enjoy myself today"He exclaimed, "but i will deffinatly try to keep a look out for naruto". Garra faded into the crowd as he entered Konoha's busy streets, "i dont really like being shoved around"he thought to himself"but at least people aren't running away from me!" Garra smiled to himself "i think i will like it here, people seem friendly enough.As he walked he marveled at all the exquisite and exotic shops,all sorts of interesting objects gleemed in the windows."wow" thought Garra, "this stuff looks delicious"he said as he pressed his face against the window of a bakery.Garra's stomach was still rumbling, candy dosn't really fill an empty stomach. His expression of delight soon fell as he realized he didnt have enough money to even purchase half of one of the delicious sweets. "oh"he said distraughtly i better find a more affordable place to eat.He was just about to walk away when an elderly lady put a withered hand on his shoulder.

"Here why dont you take this" the old lady gave Garra a steaming hot cookie fresh from the oven.

"wow thank you,you ddnt have to do that you know" garra stated

"i know that, but i wanted to" and with that she hobbeled away from him.

"wow that was lucky!!"Garra said as he bit into the cookie, "mmm"the warm cookie soothed his raging hunger. As he thoughfuly chewed on a piece of cookie, he wondered what had become of his new friend.


	4. love blossoms?

When Naruto awoke from his sleep the church was empty, "huh..." Naruto surveyed his surroundings, "is this a church?" he thought. He tried to get up from the stiff pew, but when he did the blood rushed to his head and his vision blurred. Naruto swayed back and forth and staggered back to the pew."woah...I guess I should sit back down for a few minutes," He wearily sat back down on the uneven wood, "I wonder what happened to my head?" Naruto questioned as he felt the large welt.

"please, rest a while longer...you aren't fully recovered yet" said a timid voice from a corner of the room.

"huh" Naruto tried to get a better look at the small voice. "who are you?" he asked, the girl stepped into the room with a fresh bowl of water and rags, and some breakfast.

"please you must rest, don't worry I will take care of you." she said with a touch of nervousness in her voice.

Naruto sat there oblivious and dumbfounded, weither or not to thank the girl for her kindness, or demand where he was and why his head hurt. She walked over to him with the tray of food and medical supplies. "oh! im sorry!" she said, "im Hinata, and you probably have a lot of questions as to where you are"

"yeah" Naruto said in a zoned out voice "where am I?"

"well you are in the church down the road from the park I found you at" explained Hinata

"huh?"questioned naruto "what happened to me?"

"well I was walking down the road and saw you hanging from a tree, I tried to get to you as fast as I could, but you had already fallen and were laying on the ground. So I yelled for my sensei and we brought you here"

"oh...thank you, so I guess that's why my head hurts!" said Naruto with a playful giggle.

"hmm!" Hinata smiled and said "im glad you are feeling better, I was worried about you"

"really!?" said Naruto with disbelief, "wow, I think that's the first time someone was worried about me, well besides the kid at the ramen stand." Hinata gave him a puzzled look,

"huh? hasn't any one ever asked if you were ok, or helped you when you were hurt?"

Naruto's playful smile faded "no...not really..." Hinata gasped at the reply.

"oh! where are your parents??" she questioned

"...i-i don't have any" he said as he looked at the ground, "but that's ok because, because I don't have to follow any rules or anything" Naruto quickly recovered. Hinata could tell that he was trying to hide his sadness so she wouldn't feel bad for him. As he was talking to her she swished the clean rags in the cold water and wrung them out.

"here please lay down so I can change your rags" she timidly demanded

"ok" he laid back down on the stiff bench "do your worst" Hinata giggled at his over reaction

"he-he-he its just cold water, it wont burn" she giggled again

"oh!.i-i knew that!" Naruto stated as he put on a wide grin "I was just testing you"

a smile appeared on Hinata's face as she placed the damp rag on his forehead, she once again felt her cheeks flush at the touch of his skin. Naruto saw this and smiled back at her, "thank you Hinata-chan, that feels better" stammered Naruto.

"your-your welcome" she stammered back. They both just looked at each other for a few minutes, that is, until they both realized they were staring at each other. This time they both blushed and Hinata quickly gathered up her medical supplies, but before she returned to the kitchen she said "enjoy your breakfast". Leaving Naruto to think of this odd but intriguing girl.

(**A.N, sorry for the short chapter ! but dont worry cause i will be working away at this story!)**


	5. reunited

Garra had spent a few hours looking around town and admiring different shops, with the little money he had he bought a blanket and some snacks.Gaara wandered over to the tree in the park and sat in the cool shade admiring the grass, "hmmm I think I like grass" he stated,comming from the sand country he had not seen grass before, every thing was covered in sand.Gaara laid on his back and looked at the clouds "wow" he thought "life is soo much better here, every thing is relaxing and its not blistering hot out" he got up and brushed the grass off his back. "well..where should I go next?" Gaara surveyed his surroundings when a dirt road leading away from the playground caught his eye,"i wonder where that goes" he questioned. The leaves on the trees rustled as a pleasant breeze whipped at Gaara's hair. He cautiously peeked around the bushes and saw an aged building, Gaara walked up to it and leaned on the fence post, studying the buildings features like the chipped white paint, the beautifully flourishing garden leading up to the front door, the iron wrought fence that enclosed the vegetable garden, and most of all, the giant stain glass windows that covered the entire left side of the building. Vibrant blues and reds to mellow oranges and yellows all coming together to make a stunning picture of a cross with rose petals gently floating down. Gaara would not have known it was a church if it wasn't for the cross set in yellow glass. "wow" was all he could say, he stood there for a few more minutes until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder."huh!?" Gaara looked up to see a young lady, probably in her 20's looking down at him with a warm smile spread across her face.

"would you like to come in?" she asked

"i-i can do that?" Gaara said stunned, the woman laughed

"its a church of course you can" she shifted the bag of groceries she was carrying into her other arm, "come" she gestured. Gaara obediently followed, overwhelmed by the beauty of the place.

"by the way" she started "im Kurenai"

"im Gaara" he replyed as she opened the door

(meanwhile inside the church)

"ooh im soo bored" Naruto complained as he stared up at the ceiling "123"he started to count the ceiling panels"456"he was about to continue when he herd the doorknob clink.

"wow!" said Gaara ..."its huge in here!" Gaara was one again overwhelmed by the enorminity of the church.

"huh!?" Naruto said, that noise was enough for Gaara to turn around to see what it was.

"NARUTO!!" Gaara giggled with delight "I NEW YOU WERE OK!"

"hey!" Naruto realized "you're that nice kid from the ramen bar!!!" Gaara ran over and hugged Naruto, surprised at the affection Naruto didn't know what to do. No one had ever really liked him before, or even cared about him. And here was this boy whom he had only known for a good 15 minutes hugging him because he was worried. Naruto realized that someone actually cared about him that much, and with a squeal of happiness he hugged Gaara back. Once the embrace ended Naruto playfully laughed and half embarrassed said

"im really sorry but I don't ...remember your name"

"oh yeah! I never told you...its Gaara"

"Gaara huh?..well hi Gaara im Naruto!"they both laughed, and for once in narutos life he felt like every thing was going to be ok. 2 misunderstood people brought together for the sole purpose of making each other happy, giving each other someone to confide in, and most important, letting each other know that they weren't alone in the world.

(A.N. ITS NOT OVER!!! I AM STILL ADDING ON TO IT!!!!! just wanted to let you know!!!)


	6. one happy family

Kurenai leaned on the old woodwork pews as she watched Gaara and Naruto playing tag out in the lush green grass. "how do boys have so much energy?" she laughed as the two ran in endless circles chasing each other. Kurenai walked into the kitchen, deep in thought she pulled out various ingredients for lunch. Water splashed on the gleaming countertops as she filled a large pot with water. "good afternoon Hinata, and where have you been? She questioned.

Hinata peered over a stack of worn colorful books "I-I went to the library Kurenai sensei, im sorry."

"oh Hinata its all right learning isn't a crime" Kurenai chuckled as she dumped the finely chopped carrots she was preparing into the pot. One by one the little pieces began to float to the top of the boiling water.

"thank you sensei" Hinata replied as she struggled to set her books on the kitchen table. Kurenai dried her hands off with her trusty kitchen towel and lifted the stack of books onto the table. Hinata gave Kurenai a wide sincere smile "where are my friends?" she asked as she looked around.

"heh, they are playing tag out in the back yard, I swear boys have endless energy" she remarked as Hinata smiled again. "you know Hinata, its nice to see you smile, for a while I was afraid you were unhappy here"

"oh no sensei I love it here!" she looked at her feet "im sorry if I made you think that"

"Hinata" Kurenai said sternly as she squatted down to her eye level and put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "You have to stop apologizing for everything, you are a wonderful person and you need to build up your self confidence, make your self shine, im sure that if you do that, you'll feel better about yourself."

"Kurenai" Hinata stuttered, she bit her lip and held back her tears, "I will try, I WILL TRY AS HARD AS I CAN." Hinata rubbed her sleeve across her eyes to dry her tears. "I promise I will" she said as she buried her face in Kurenai's shoulder. Kurenai wrapped her arms around Hinata and gave her a hug,

"I know you can do it, I believe in you." She stood up and smoothed out her dress "well now, let's finish lunch shall we?"

Hinata dragged a stool over to the counter top and rolled up her sleeves, "let's do it!" she said and reached for some celery stalks. "are we making soup Kurenai sensei?" she questioned.

"you betcha" she said with a smile "and it's gunna be great!" Kurenai's gaze wandered over to the window. "Well it looks like our boys finally ran out of energy" she stated. Gaara and Naruto were asleep on the grass in the shade of the oak tree. They looked at peace, content with life's simple pleasures. A sunny day, soft green grass, the shade of a tree, yep they were living the life and living it happily to boot. "heh heh I almost hate to wake them up for lunch, but growing boys need their food" Kurenai walked over to the back door "NAARUTOO, GAAAARRRAAA" she yelled "LUUUNCHHH." Kurenai saw their heads pop up at the mention of food.

"ooh!!!! Food!!" they unanimously yelled as they scampered into the house. She shut the door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Sunlight gleamed through the kitchen windows as Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto took a seat at the round wood table.

"lets eat!!!" they said as Kurenai brought over the pot of soup and passed out the bowls. Kurenai looked at her odd family and thought to herself "geez it looks like im running a day care!" But she didn't care, Kurenai wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Yoshamaru's promise

"Sir" the man panted as he put his hands on his knees "we have spent the last week searching the whole village, either he is dead or he is simply not here."

"well I guess you didn't search hard enough" the man sneered as he stepped out of the shadow of the dirty alley way, his feet hardly left foot prints in the soft gritty sand as he walked up to the other man also concealed in the shadows.

"Sir, wha…" the other man didn't get a chance to finish his sentence

"don't ever defy your Kazakage, now you've paid the consequence" and with that the Kazakage went back to checking houses for his son. "Damnit …brat where are you" he thought to himself, "when I find you I will take immense pleasure and destroying your existence" he gritted his teeth as another one of his men began shouting the same message as the last one. "insolence, all insolence how dare you tell me that you have failed" the man began to back up as he saw the body of his dead comrade. "I do not tolerate failure" and with that said, another voice was silenced. "Yoshamaru"

"Yes my lord" he replied as he knelt down to one knee

" take care of these two, make sure that no one knows of tonight, also make sure that the families are dealt with"

"Yes my lord, right away" Yoshamaru lit a cigarette and dropped the two bodies into a barrel of lighter fluid. "I am sorry friends" he quietly said as he took a long drag on his cigarette, "it was a pleasure working with you, I will make sure your families are taken care of" Yoshamaru let the cigarette fall into the pale green liquid, it immediately caught on fire. A small tear slid down his face, "we have to stop this" he thought "to many innocent people are dieing for all the wrong reasons." The flames licked at the edges of the barrel, eager to get out. The smoldering fire lit up the alley and filled Yoshamaru with sadness. He had known both men well, the first victim's name was Keugra he was a father of 3, now his 3 little girls would never get to see their fathers face again. The second victim's name was Tokama, he was not a father but he did have a loving girlfriend. There were rumors of them getting engaged, but none of that mattered now. What mattered was that the Kazakage had to be stopped, tonight he had taken the lives of 2 loyal men, and tomorrow when the news of their demise came to the families, he would have taken the happiness of 5 more people. The thought angered Yoshamaru, little drops of blood dripped silently to the ground, due to his clenched fists. He held his hand over the fire and let the blood drop into the fire, "with this, I promise I will avenge you all" he muttered silently. The flames retreated as the blood splattered onto the weakening flames. Yoshamaru sat in front of the burning barrel ignoring the horrible stench. He didn't have to worry about people smelling it because they were on the outskirts of the town. After a few hours of the burning, the victims were no more, only blackened ashes remained. Yoshamaru pulled out a bag and carefully dumped the contents into it. He lit another cigarette and headed for the desert. He watched the smoke rise and swirl into the air, "aaah" he sighed as his feet sunk into the soft sand "I will burry you both in the desert where the Kazakage can never find you." Yoshamaru sank to his knees and started scooping out the soft sand to form a hole. Another tear slid down his face as he recalled all of the good times they shared. "rest in peace my friends" he said as he spread the ashes into the hole and covered it back up. Yoshamaru ripped the necklace off his neck and laid it to rest with his friends. "Good bye" he said with a whimper and headed back into town.


	8. Nightmares

Gaara wraped his soft cotton sheets around his shivering body like a cacoon, his eyebrows fearfully twitched every few seconds. In his mind he was having a nightmare about his father, it scared Gaara to the point where he thought he was going to scream out in fear. A gentle wind blew in from the screened window above his bed and tousled his hair. Gaara felt relief wash over him as he woke up dripping in sweat, "It was a dream…only a dream," he rubbed his sleeve across his forehead to wipe away the sweat. Naruto was peacefully sleeping in the bed across the room, Gaara couldn't help but giggle at his friend, he had managed to turn himself around so his feet were where his head was supposed to be, and his head was falling off the bed, tilted back so his shaggy blond hair nearly touched the ground. Not to mention the long strand of drool sliding down his face, making a little puddle right beneath his head. Gaara tenderly walked across the cool wood floor to the bathroom, the sweat on his body was sticking to his clothes and making him uncomfortable. He tugged at a soft red towel and dried his vibrant red hair, then he pulled his shirt off and dried his body. Gaara found himself still shivering from his dream, "I wonder what that was supposed to mean?" He questioned. "I've been having strange dreams recently, maybe I should tell Kurenai sensei…" Gaara put the dirty towel in the laundry pile and pulled a clean white shirt over his head. It was a warm and muggy night, even with the fans going. He splashed some cold water on his face and leaned against the sink, letting the water drip off his nose. "aaah the water feels good" he remarked closing his eyes and taking in the night time sounds of chirping crickets. The floor creaked as the newly refreshed Gaara climbed back into his bed, but he could not sleep, it was too hot out and his dream was bothering him. "Yoshamaru…" he quietly said, " I am truly happy here…but I miss you." Another breeze blew in from the window and Gaara felt his vision blur as his eyes slowly started to close…

"Gaaaaara, pssssst Gaara" whispered Naruto, Gaara peeked out of one eye and saw a wide awake Naruto eating some toast. "want sum?" he extended his arm towards Gaara as he continued speaking with his mouth full. "Kurenai said to let you sleep, but I was afraid you would sleep the day away since its 10:00…" Naruto continued on but Gaara wasn't listening. He was focused on remembering his dream, it was futile…he could not remember, Gaara flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. "heey" said Naruto climbing on the bed, "watcha doin?" he sat cross legged on the bed nibbling on his toast.

"just thinking" he calmly said, "oh by the way, you snore..!"

Naruto was dumbfounded, "Really!?!?!?"

"yeah, its kinda funny," Gaara laughed as Naruto playfully punched him.

Just then Hinata peeked her head in the room and shyly said "breakfast"

Naruto sat up, "hi hinata-chan!, good morning" he excitedly said

"good morning to you too! Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun"

"we will be right there Hinata! Thanks" remarked Gaara, "hmm I am hungry lets go eat Naruto!" They both scrambled out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"good morning Kurenai sensei!" they both said unanimously. Kurenai just smiled and put a bowl of fresh fruit on the table.

"eat up little ones, we have a busy day today" they all started to heap food onto their plates, except Naruto who had claimed the rest of the watermelon bowl and was just eating out of that.

"huh? What are we doing Kurenai sensei?" Hinata questioned as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Kurenai felt the heat rise to her face," We have to meet a friend of mine" she said with a blush.

"ooooh!" Gaara and Naruto exclaimed slyly with a smirk, "a FRIEND, riiiight…"

"that's enough boys" Kurenai laughed " get your clothes on and get ready to go, you too Hinata sweetie" She patted them on the head as she walked across the old wood floors to her room adjacent from the church half of their house.

Naruto gently grabbed Hinata's arm as she was walking by,"Hinata…" Naruto said quietly "do you know who we are seeing today?"

Hinata ,who was embarrassed that she was so close to Naruto, replied "N-No not a clue"

"ok thanks Hinata-chan" he smiled ,he felt him self blush too. "Weeelll…..im gunna erm go change soo uhhh…." Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled at hinata "see ya in a few!" Hinata felt her blush deepen as he walked away,

"im so happy that he talks to me!" she was now jumping up and down for joy. "I hope he likes me!" Hinata clapped her hands over her mouth realizing she just said her inner thought out loud.

Naruto turned around "didja say something Hinata?" he questioned. Hinata just violently shook her head no. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, but he was turned around so Hinata could not see the crimson blush that had so suddenly spread across his face. He had heard what Hinata said, "I never thought I would be liked this much, especially in this kind of way," He thought to himself.

"what are you smiling about?" Gaara playfully questioned as he poked his head through his shirt. Naruto's blush had started to fade so Gaara could not tell he was ever blushing.

"N-Nothing" He simply replyed with a smile on his face. "nothing at all…"


	9. Kakashi's new interest

"Kazekage-sama, we are ready to leave" Yoshamaru said as he knelt down before his ruler.

"Good" he stiffly replied, "go make sure everyone else is ready"

"Yes Kazekage-sama" Yoshamaru walked over to one of his fellow comrades who was leaning on an old brick work building, staring lazily at the clouds. It had been a week since the funeral of their friends Keugra and Tokama, everyone sorely missed them. "Hey!" Yoshamaru exclaimed "you might want to pretend that you're doing something or you might not wake up the next morning"

"thanks Yoshamaru, I just haven't been myself lately, you know, ever since Keugra and Tokama were killed"

"yeah" He said quietly as he took a drag on his cigarette, "I miss them too"

"Yoshamaru!, Riyo! Back to work we have to make sure we have everything we need for our trip to visit the Hokage"

"Yes right on it" Riyo said as he and Yoshamaru started to walk away "why are we leaving anyway Yoshamaru?"

"Kazekagi-sama has a meeting with the Hokage of the hidden leaf village"

"wha-, where in the world is that?"

"umm I think its either IN Konoha or around it" Yoshamaru replied to his friend as he stepped in the box car of their train that would take them to their destination.

"ha I don't care where it is as long as we get there safely and its over fast" Riyo laughed

"I agree to that" his friend exclaimed back, once in the train, they sat down in a seat towards the back. The Kazekage stepped into the box car and took his seat in the middle.

"So it begins huh?" Riyo muttered

"yeah….So it begins…" but Yoshamaru was not referring to the trip they were about to take, his eyes were fixed on the Kazekagi. He could feel his anger rising as he remembered what the Kazekagi had done to his friends. Yoshamaru clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

"hey, you ok?" Ryio asked

"im fine….just fine…." He said in a daze

The door banged behind Kurenai as she and her "kids" left the church, Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara were walking ahead of her, examining all of the flowers and occasionally stopping to admire a bird or some other kind of wild life. "Kurenai" Hinata said as she tugged on her sensei's sleeve, "can you now tell us where we are going?" Kurenai was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Hinata. "Sensei!!" she said a little louder.

"Huh…oh im sorry Hinata I didn't hear you" Kurenai exclaimed

"that's ok sensei, but I would like to know where we are going"

"it's a secret" Kurenai laughed

"humph not fair" she pouted "I don't like secrets"

"Neither do I sensei" Naruto chimed in 'puhlease!!!!!, tell us"

"all right!!!!" Kurenai said as Gaara jumped on her back for a piggy back ride, "Ill tell you" she said as she shifted Gaara from her back to her right shoulder. "We are going to see my good friends Kakashi and Asuma"

"YAY!!" Naruto chanted "new friends!!" Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, they talked for a long time as they continued down the never ending dirt road, Hinata had brought out a book to show Naruto all the different kinds of flowers that grew around them and what they are were used for. Gaara was asleep on Kurenai's shoulder, he had crossed his arms and used her head as a pillow. Naruto and Hinata were now running around the nearby field picking flowers and herbs from the book. Kurenai smiled to her self, "this is truly the good life."

"sensei sensei!" Hinata and Naruto yelled "look!" they had brought her a bouquet of various flowers from the field.

"These are gorgeous! And Hinata I bet you could name every one of them!" Hinata blushed and proudly started to ramble off the names of every flower. "oh look were almost there!" Kurenai said excitedly, "Kakashi and Asuma will be so happy to meet my new editions!" she said. As the house started to come into view Kurenai became more excited "oh I haven't seen them in a long time! I've just been so busy!"

"Where's the daycare?" someone said from up in a nearby tree.

"KAKASHI!" Kurenai squealed, "get down here!!"

"and who would these cute little midgets be?" he joked as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto. Naruto froze and looked behind him.

"OOOH!! THAT WAS SOOO COOL!!!" he exclaimed with a sparkle in his eye. Kakashi picked up Naruto by the foot and held him up to his face.

"hmmm very interesting…so this is the demon boy" he said, Naruto's smile started to fade "I like him" Kakashi said, "very hyper, probably a lot of fun to play with" he said as he tickled his stomach.

"aaaah!!!!" Naruto squealed with delight as Kakashi hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

"and this must be little Hinata" he said as he knelt down to her eye level, with his one free hand he lifted her chin "try lifting your chin a little more often, it makes your face shine" Hinata giggled at this comment as a small blush spread across her face.

"Who's that one?" he questioned,

"why this is our newest member to club Kurenai , Gaara" she said as she gently shook him awake. "Gaara wake up, were here"

"yeaaaaaaaagh" Gaara yawned and stretched his arms and peeked out one eye, "HOLY CRAP!!!!" he exclaimed, Kakashi's face was right in his as he was looking at him.

"oops" Kakashi said as he put his one hand behind his head, "my bad, sorry there Gaara"

"s'ok" he said as he rubbed his eyes, Kurenai lifted him down onto the ground and he walked over to Kakashi. "Hi im Gaara" he cheerfully said as he put on a really big smile.

"haha im Kakashi" he exclaimed as he shook Gaara's hand. "Ha Kurenai I like this one too!" he joked. "Well shall we go see Asuma?" everyone nodded their head yes as they walked up the wooden steps to the door.

"Kakashi-sempai, can you still see with your one eye covered?"

"yes I can see just fine, ive gotten used to it"

" why do you cover it?"

"well now, that's a secret!" he said as he lead the group into his house. "is this really the demon child?" he thought to himself, "I thought the demon would make him stingy and cruel, but this kid seems just as loving as the next….I like him, he seems interesting, Kurenai is very lucky to have these 3 wonderful kids"

"Kakashi-sempai, what kind of book is this?" Naruto questioned as he tugged on the book sticking out of Kakashi's pocket.

"Oh that's umm a book that little kids such as yourself should not read…for a long time!" Kakashi exclaimed with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Ok Kakashi-sempai, if you say so" Naruto stuck Kakashi's book back in his pocket.

"whew" Kakashi thought, "I just saved another kid from a life of mental scars…yet again. Im starting to think that I should not carry this book with me." Naruto had wriggled down off Kakashi's shoulders and was starting to explore around the house. "Ha, im starting to think that this will be a very interesting time!"


	10. A special question

It had only been an hour since the four arrived at Kakashi's house, Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara were playing with Kakashi's dog Pakkun outside in the yard under the shade of a group of trees. Kurenai and Kakashi sat out on the back deck to keep an eye on them. "Kakashi, where is Asuma?" Kurenai questioned. "I haven't seen him yet"

"Asuma went out to the store to get food for tonight" Kakashi answered, "he'll probably be back within the hour." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "you sure have a handful there Kurenai, I don't know how you do it" Kakashi pulled a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket and popped a few in his mouth. "aaah, now hopefully that kicks in before your little boys come back and want to play horsey"

Kurenai laughed and said "well Kakashi, if I didn't know better I would say that you're tired."

Kakashi stood up, "OH! I am so not tired! I have PLENTY of energy left!" he flexed his muscles and made a proud face. "See!" Kakashi argued.

"haha just settle down, I was kidding" Kurenai laughed at her childhood friend, he was still just as competitive as he always was. "So Kakashi what are you up to these days, you have a nice house so you must make at least a decent amount of money."

"well I am a dog trainer, I make some good money" Kakashi replied half embarrassed.

"I actually own a few dogs other than Pakkun" Kakashi whistled and a whole group of hounds came bounding towards Kakashi, knocking him off his chair. "All right, all right, that's enough you guys." Kakashi said wiping the dog slobber off his face with his sleeve.

"hahaha"Kurenai laughed "it seems that someone likes you"

Kakashi gave Kurenai the death glare, "shaddup Kurenai" he said folding his arms "it seems your little Naruto has taken a liking to me" he said nonchalantly.

"hmm it seems he has" Kurenai replied "ooh you lucky dog, you have your puppies and Naruto look how loved you are!" she teased.

"yea well …I like Naruto and my PUPPIES" he argued back.

Naruto tackled Kakashi, "sempai, you really like me?" he questioned

Kakashi smiled, "of course I do"

"hahahaha yaaaay!!!" Naruto squealed "sempai likes meee"

Kakashi and Kurenai sat back down in the lawn chairs, Kakashi whistled and Pakkun's ears perked up as he ran over to his master. "Good boy Pakkun" he said as Pakkun had wormed his way into Kakashi's lap.

"Ya know Kakashi, that dog is adorable" Kurenai said as she pet him on the head."

"ha-ha I know, he is my little buddy" Kakashi said with enthusiasm

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and climbed up on his lap along with Pakkun.

"Well hello again Naruto" he said as he ruffled Naruto's hair,

"Sempai, I have a question" Naruto said with a confused look on his face

"shoot" Kakashi replied with a smile

Naruto shifted his position and asked "Sempai, …what is sex?" **(A/N, haha i had to put this in here)**

In shock Kakashi fell over off the back of the chair taking Naruto and Pakkun with him, only to come face to face with another one of his books, Make out violence, laying open on the patio.

"uuugh" Kakashi groaned as he rubbed his head and shut the open book. "I should have remembered to hide all my special books."

"Oooh these books are special?" Naruto questioned as he held out an arm full of books.

"YEERRAHH" Kakashi's eyes widened as he pictured Naruto's mental health wither away, "DON'T OPEN THOSE!" Kakashi pleaded.

Naruto looked up, "umm ok, I won't but I don't understand what's so special about these books, I mean, they don't even have any pictures."

"whew" Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief "I need to lock these up." He laughed.

Kurenai picked up Naruto, "why don't you go and play with Gaara and Hinata over there"

"ok sensei!" Naruto replied happily

Kurenai extended a hand to her friend, "need a hand?"

"Thanks" he said as he took hold of her hand and stood up.

"Now go put those books away before I burn them!" Kurenai said in an annoyed tone.

"heh heh right away" Kakashi said as he ran into the house.

"uugh what am I gonna do with him?" Kurenai said as she sat back down in her chair.


	11. An unwanted reunion

The passengers of the train lurched forward as the speeding train came to a stop in the Konoha station. Receding steam puffed out the smoke stack as the doors slid open and the passengers dispersed. The excited squeal of children could be heard as they were reunited with their parents.

The Kazekage and his officials stepped out of the rear box car into the busy crowds, He looked up as another laugh could be heard,

"I hate children, they only bring you down and hold you back of what you could accomplish." He muttered

Yoshamaru heard this and thought of Gaara, "oh Gaara, where are you, I hope you're ok.."

"Yoshamaru!" the Kazekage snapped, "go tell the Hokage we have arrived"

"Yes sir, right away" he replied as he stepped into the shadows of a nearby building and headed towards the main building.

Back at Kakashi's house, Gaara and Hinata were playing in the garden looking for butterflies while Naruto and Kakashi were playing fetch with Pakkun. Kurenai was sleeping in the chair on the patio.

"Kakashi-sempai!! Catch meee" Naruto giggled as he threw himself at Kakashi.

"WOAH!" he responded as he thrust out his arms to catch the falling blond. "hahaha, Naruto, be glad I caught you!" he laughed as Naruto squirmed his way up onto his shoulders.

"Piggy back ride! Hahahaha" Naruto laughed. Kakashi laid down in the lush grass letting a calm breeze wash over him.

"sempai, is sumthin wrong" Naruto questioned

Kakashi cracked open one eye "no nothing's wrong" he said "but how about we go and look for Asuma, I don't know where he went."

"Yay!! Fun time with sempai!!" he cheered

"haha ok, go and collect Gaara and Hinata." He replied as he stood up and stretched out his arms.

Naruto ran towards his two friends " hey guys you wanna go into town with semapi?"

Gaara's eyes lit up "oooh! Yea! Sounds fun!"

Hinata looked at her feet as a small blush spread across her nose, "umm Naruto-kun, I think I should stay with Kurenai, in case she wakes up so she'll have some company, im sorry"

Naruto stuck his hands behind his head and flashed a big toothy smile "don't worry, its ok Hinata-chan, im sure Kurenai-sensei will be happy"

She poked her index fingers together, "Thank you Naruto-kun, have a good time"

"haha we will" Naruto stated as he and Gaara ran towards Kakashi.

"Byeeeee Hinata-chan!" Gaara and Naruto yelled as the three of them left the yard.

"bye" she timidly said as she watched them leave, Hinata felt her face getting hotter and hotter, "oh no! im blushing again"

Kakashi had one kid on each shoulder as he walked down the dirt path. Naruto and Gaara were talking about their favorite foods when Kakashi was knocked to the ground.

"oh jeez im so sorry" the man said, "I was sorta in a hurry aand" the man stopped mid sentence as he gaped at the boys. "Gaara, Gaara is that you!!"

Gaara looked up and rubbed his head, "Y-Yoshamaru, why, how" suddenly Gaara realized something "NOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Tears started streaming down his face "s-stay away…im w-warning you"

Kakashi defensively stood up and picked up Gaara off the ground, "I don't know who you are, but you're scaring my friend here, and I don't appreciate it." Kakashi gave Yoshamaru the death glare as he calmly said his last statement.

"Gaara! You have to hide! The Kazekage is in Konoha!" Yoshamaru yelled desperately

Gaara's eyes widened in fear, "no, NO" he screamed as he buried his face into Kakashi's shirt. "why, why is he here" Gaara was now shaking uncontrollably " I thought if I went away, …he wouldn't want to k-kill me"

Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened "Gaara" Naruto said softly

Yoshamaru sank down to his knees and let his tears fall "Gaara, when we couldn't find you, I was so worried, I thought your father had killed you" he paused to catch his breath "but when I went to your home to look there, I found the note you wrote, so then I knew you were safe, but now you father has taken things way to far, he has killed many people and Is a very bad man."

"ha you're telling me" Gaara scoffed

"im serious you must hide before…."


	12. The race against death

**i think i was supposed to put a disclaimer in the begining...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto... :(**

Yoshamaru fell to his knees and crumpled up into a ball, a single kunai protruding from his chest. "you must hide before…"

Gaara watched in horror as his friend screamed at the searing pain jolting through his body, his face pale and his body shivering with convulsions.

"YOSHAMARU!!!" Gaara screamed as he stumbled towards his dying friend, tears were pouring down his face. "Yoshamaru" he quietly said as his knees gave out from beneath him and sunk into the soft dirt. "Who, who d-did this?"

Kakashi took a battle stance, one kunai in each hand, standing protectively in front of Naruto.

Crouching in a nearby tree, someone was watching the group. A soft "plip" could be herd as teardrops hit the thick branch. "Im sorry Yoshamaru, I had to" and with that the man leapt off the branch, barely rustling the leaves and disappearing into the shadows of a market building.

"What was that?" Kakashi turned around and faced a nearby tree, eyeing it cautiously he approached it, "hnnn must've been a squirrel or sumthing… comeon Gaara, Naruto help me get this guy to my house, he's losing a lot of blood. Kakashi heaved Yoshamaru over his shoulders. "uuugh" he grunted at the weight on his shoulders, "thank god we didn't get very far" he said trying to be optimistic. Naruto looked over at his friend, he didn't look so good " wow, he seems out of it" Naruto took hold of Gaara's hand and snapped him out of his trance.

Gaara looked at Yoshamaru, he was loosing a lot of blood, "I hope we make it to sensei's house soon" he thought.

Kakashi was struggling with Yoshamaru's weight, that and he was geeked out because Yoshamaru's blood was pouring out of the wound like a faucet. "I have to do something, and fast or we'll never make it to the house." He said to himself, Kakashi stooped down and laid Yoshamaru down in the grass. He took off his jacket to soak up the blood,

"sensei what are you doing?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi took off his shirt and with his teeth ripped a thick strip off and wrapped the wound with it.

"Im stopping the blood from pouring out" he replied without taking his eyes off Yoshamaru.

"Will it work?" Naruto curiously said

"well I hope so, I mean it's the only thing I can do right now to help him" Kakashi said,once again heaving Yoshamaru onto his shoulders. They continued to make their way down the path, "Naruto" Kakashi said, "I want you to run to Kurenai and tell her what's happened also be prepared to patch him up, didja get all that?"

"Yes sempai, I will go as fast as I can" Naruto took off running, while Gaara remained.

"Gaara" Kakashi said softly, " was all of that really true, what he said"

Gaara's eyes widened, "yes, im afraid its all true" his gaze was affixed to the ground.

"Don't worry, we wont let him get to you" Kakashi was desperately trying to comfort Gaara.

"It doesn't matter, wherever I go he somehow finds me" Gaara said bitterly, his fists clenched shut.

Kakashi couldn't find the words to say, "Gaara" was all he could muster.

"Its ok, its always been this way" he said "I've lived in fear my whole life, I wont stand by and let him destroy the only chance at happiness I have. Father or not, he's gunna die anyway you look at it, I'll make sure of it."

"Sensei! Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the door,

The door opened to reveal a sleepy Kurenai, "what, what Is it?" she sad half annoyed, "oh its Naruto!" she said as she looked down at the weary blonde boy.

"Sensei" he panted " trouble, blood, Kakashi coming soon, have to hurry" was all he could say before he collapsed on the front porch.

Kurenai gasped as she heard what Naruto struggled to say. "Oh no!! this isn't good" she picked up Naruto and hurried into the house.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, im having writers block! (aaaaaaagh, and im sure EVERYONE knows what that feels like!) but i'll try to update soon!!**


	13. Kurenai to the rescue!

Kurenai quickly shut the door, and laid Naruto down on the couch. "Oh no…something's very wrong, I remember hearing Naruto saying something about Kakashi, a-and blood…Oh no is he hurt?! I wish Naruto could tell me more." Weary from the thought of Kakashi being injured she pulled a chair out from under the kitchen table and straddled it. " I should go see what's going on, they could need my help with something." Kurenai grabbed a bag and started shoving medical supplies into it, "Some gauze, some painkillers" she rattled on as she listed off all the supplies being hastily shoved into the bag. "There that should do it" Kurenai slung the bag over her shoulder, grabbed Naruto and Hinata and ran out the door, kicking up dust as she went.

(back with Kakashi and group 0.0)

Kakashi shifted his weight, as he continued to drag Yoshamaru, the blood loss was slowing down, but it was still critical to get him medical attention as soon as he could.

"Kakashi, is he gunna be ok?" Gaara quietly said again.

"well I think he will be, but we'll have to let Kurenai decide that."

"ok" he replied, staring at Yoshamaru.

"Kakashiiiii, don't dieeeeeee" Gaara looked up and saw Kurenai charging down the path, her hair whipping in the wind. Then he saw a little blond blob in her arms,

"Naruto?" he thought, sure enough there was Naruto, looking like he was going to throw up. Gaara thought to himself "ha I'll have to remember this image, it makes me laugh."

"Kurenai?" Kakashi looked up "HOLY SHIT!!!" he said as she skidded to a stop in front of him, just narrowly missing his face. "Jesus Kurenai, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Huh…" Kurenai picked up a stick and poked Yoshamaru in the shoulder. "What, who is this?" she questioned.

Kakashi laid Yoshamaru on the ground and collapsed on the ground next to him. "From the looks of him he doesn't look that heavy." Kakashi stated, "but when you have him slumped over your shoulder, it's a whole different story!"

"Umm Kakashi, who is this?" Kurenai asked, examining his wound.

"Well I'll explain in detail later, but he's a friend of Gaara's and right now he aint doin so hot."

"Really, a friend of Gaara's" she quizzically said as she looked over at Gaara. He was sitting in the shade of a nearby tree, clutching his knees to his chest and staring out into the distance.

She started pulling all the medical supplies out of her bag. "All right, lets fix him up."

"You're the best Kurenai" Kakashi stood up, wiped the grass off his back, and went to sit by Gaara. He was concerned for him, this was a lot to take in.

Gaara snapped out of his trance as Kakashi sat down next to him. "Hey" he said softly "are you ok?"

Gaara looked up at him, his eyes starting to water, "I-I finally found happiness, but wherever I go, he seems to follow." Gaara paused to wipe his tears with his sleeve. "I guess its just not meant for me."

Kakashi pulled Gaara into his lap, "you will find happiness, I know it." He wrapped his arms around Gaara's quivering body, "we will keep you safe, that man will not get near you."

Kakashi could feel the anger building up inside his body. "what kind of person would want to kill his own son?" he thought. "But none the less, he's not going to get Gaara."

Kurenai cleaned the wound with alcohol, Yoshamaru flinched, even unconscious it still stung. "Man this had to hurt, look how deep this is" she said to herself, "Naruto, I need the stitching supplies" she demanded, not even taking her eyes off the wound.

"Yes sensei" he said as he handed her a packet of needles and special medical thread.

Naruto watched Kurenai work, she was working so fast and diligently it seemed that the wound was operating on itself. Naruto noticed that Hinata was watching intensely, careful not to miss a single thing.

"Now Hinata, what do we do next" Kurenai quizzed her

"ummm, Oh! We wrap the wound with Gauze and medical tape….right?"

"Very good! You get an A" she joked

Hinata flashed a proud smile, as she watched her sensei get back to work.

"There, that should do it for now, where did Kakashi go? She said looking around.

"Um sensei, behind you" Naruto blankly said

"ha-ha oh, that's right" she looked over at her friend comforting Gaara, who had now broken down and was sobbing into Kakshi's shirt.

"Well, I guess we should head home now, this guy should get some decent rest"

Kurenai stood up "common guys, lets go home now."

(back at the house)

Asuma stood in the doorway, with an arm load of groceries, "WHAT THE HELL?" Asuma just stood there for a while, wondering why the door was open, and why the house was a mess. A small orange rolled out of the bag hitting the floor with a plop, bringing him back to reality. "hnnn im gunna get to the bottom of this."


	14. Strange behavior

**Ive finally updated!!! i hope you like it, sorry the chapter is so short...**

**Me: Disclai-**

**Gaara: I WANNA SAY IT!!!!**

**Me: sigh go ahead**

**Gaara: Nope we dont own Naruto!!!!**

* * *

"Where is Yoshamaru?" the Kazekagi asked one of his many subordinates.

"I-I haven't seen him since he went to go see the Hokage" he replied back.

"Hnnn" he walked down the luxurious hotel hallway, looking up at the lavish wall ornaments from time to time. He quickly walked out the front door, watching the man following him out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell does this guy want, does he know who he is messing with."

The Kazekagi stopped suddenly and turned around, facing his so called stalker. "Do you want something?" He coldly said through clenched teeth, his expression fell as he soon realized that the stalker wasn't there anymore. He sighed "annoying pest" and continued down the road to see the Hokage.

Asuma was cleaning up the house, you see, when Kurenai left in such a hurry she had managed to knock over a table, scatter papers, and leave random items strewn about. "uuugh" he groaned as he flipped the table right-side-up, "what happened here? It looks like a frekin tornado went through here." He squatted down to retrieve the papers, Asuma stacked them up in a nice neat pile on the table and went to go put away everything else.

A small breeze rustled the papers he had just stacked, a few off the top of the pile blew off and landed near his feet. "Aaagh, I just stacked these" he bent down and went to pick them up when something caught his eye. "o0oh what is this?!" he held up the papers, "order forms for Make out paradise movie?" Ausma tisked, "Kakashi why do you read this crap?"

He walked up to the counter and placed the papers back on the pile. "Aaaah" he sighed with relief as he sat on the pale green couch in the family room. "Well at least everything is clean now." Asuma surveyed the now clean house "hnnn I wonder where Kakashi is, didn't he say something about Kurenai bringing her kids with her to visit?" Just as he spoke, Kakashi limped in through the door with Yoshamaru slung over his back.

"Oh hello Asuma" Kakashi said calmly as if he didn't have a bleeding body on his back. "Care to join the fun?" he dryly remarked. Asuma just stood there with his mouth gaping open, watching Kakashi drag Yoshamaru over to the bathroom. "Asuma, get me some cold rags will you?"

"Y-yea sure" He walked over to the sink and soaked some rags in the ice cold water, till they were waterlogged. Asuma absentmindedly walked over to the bathroom and handed Kakashi the rags.

"Thanks" he said without taking his eyes off Yoshamaru.

"So, who is this guy?" Asuma asked as he eyed Yoshamaru's wounds

"Well" Kakashi replied "he is an old friend of Gaara's who came to protect him from his father the Kazekagi."

"Hah?" He said with confusion, "who?"

"aaah nevermind, ill explain later, when the tension loosens up a little bit." Yoshamaru flinched as Kakashi poured alchol on the wounds Kurenai treated earlier. "Hey, would you go look for Kurenai, shes still on her way." He asked Asuma.

"Sure, ill be back" Asuma replied with a worried look and ran out the door.

Kakashi sat on his haunches next to Yoshamaru and yawned. "Well there buddy, you're gunna have to have a good explination for Gaara when you wake up, so start thinking." He stood up and leaned on the windowsill, "uugh, so much for a peaceful visit."

Meanwhile, with Asuma, Kurenai, and the kids….

"Sensei" Hinata said quietly, "somethings wrong with Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun." Kurenai looked back at the boys, both their heads hung low, the occasional tear slid down Gaara's face. He had a distant look in his eyes, all the color drained from his face. His cheeks were red and raw from the constant flow of tears.

"Gaara honey" she softly said "come here." He walked over to her slowly, as if his legs were weighted down with mercury. She picked him up and wiped his tears with her thumb. "Its gonna be ok, don't worry" he buried his face into her shoulder and attempted to cry, but all of his tears were gone, all that came out was little desperate gasping noises, like little hiccups.

Hinata looked over at Naruto, he too seemed to be distant, she reached out and grabbed his hand, but alas, no reaction whatsoever. "come on Naruto-kun, the path is over here." She said as she steered him back on the path.

"Thanks" he mumbled

Hinata just looked at him with concern, she understood why Gaara was acting how he was, but Naruto's behavior, she just couldn't figure out.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short... i know this is prb. allmost everones excuse but, i had to study for a few more finals, woohoo! allmost done with them! but anyway, ill try to update soon...more reviews would help, i would love to hear everyone's opinion, even if you wanna bash it, its cool i dont care if you do.**


	15. special video's and panic attacks!

**ok this one took me awhile cause i felt bad about the other short chapters, so heres a long one!!**

* * *

Kurenai, Asuma, and the kids walked up the steps to Kakashi's house, everyone was still silent, even though Naruto had snapped out of his trance it still bothered her. "Come on kids" she said cheerfully "lets have some lunch, shall we?" They all gingerly stepped through the door but their gaze immediately fell to the trail of crimson blood leading to the bathroom. Hinata gasped and squeezed Naruto's hand at the sight of it. "oh my oh my, kids im going to go help Kakashi fix Yoshamaru, you all stay here." She sat Gaara on the couch and briskly walked to the bathroom. "Asuma, grab some more gauze out of my bag" she ordered "aah why does this wound have to be so deep?"

Naruto and Hinata looked over to Gaara who was slumped on the couch staring out into space. "Naruto-kun" Hinata said "is he going to be ok?"

"I wish I knew, but I think he'll be ok…don't worry" he gave her a worried smile, "you heard what Yoshamaru said?" he questioned

Hinata nodded her head "yea"

"well then were gunna do something about it!" Naruto walked over to a crawl space embedded into the wall. "See, we can make this our base so the Kazekage cant get Gaara, if he comes we'll hide!" He started to grab blankets and pillows and motioned her to do the same. "ok now we just have to make it nice inside" they started to lay blankets down on the hard floor.

Pakkun paced around in circles by the front door, something was not right and he could sense it. "Come here Pakkun, come help us." Hinata quietly said. He trotted over and licked her hand, "good boy" she said and went back to work. Pakkun jumped up on the couch and sat protectively in front of Gaara.

"Hinata, do we have any special movies?" Naruto questioned

"umm no, I don't know what those are…why?"

"Sempai says that if you're gunna be trapped somewhere for a while, you need special movies to make you happier."

"ooh that's a good idea!" Hinata said with excitement "we should go find a special movie, but wait…we wont have a TV."

"that's ok" Naruto said "Sempai also said that you don't always need a TV, he says that sometimes the pictures on the back of the box can make you happy too!"

"wow, he sure knows a lot!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked under the couch for a special movie

"Yep, that's my sempai!" Naruto said proudly "hey look! I found one" he said holding up a brightly colored video tape.

"wow already?" Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the tape in his hands.

"mmhmm" he said nodding his head, "its pretty, this should make people very happy!"

"ok good so we have a special movie…" Hinata's sentence was cut short as Naruto interjected.

"Oh no!" He said " we need a towel!"

"why a towel?" she asked

"cause sempai also said that when you have a special movie, you need a towel or a tissue!" He stated.

"ooh I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but if sempai said it then we need a towel."

"but they're using all the towels for Yoshamaru…"

"well umm" Naruto looked around "aaha! We could use this!" he held up a dirty shirt that was balled up in a corner of the room. "It's sorta like a towel!" Naruto proudly said

"good job Naruto! Now we'll be prepared!" Hinata beamed at her friend who beamed right back at her.

"ok now lets all get in!" Naruto walked over to Gaara and helped him into the crawl space. "There we go Gaara, we're all gunna be ok."

Hinata whistled for Pakkun, "here boy come on in" she picked up the little dog and shut the crawl space door.

Naruto leaned over and turned on the flashlight so everyone could see. Gaara was starting to come back to reality. He shivered from the draft that blew through the crawl space, it made a ghostly howling sound that spooked the kids. "Here Gaara" he draped the shirt over his lap.

"thanks" he quietly said.

It was quiet for a few more moments until Hinata spoke up.

"I think we should look at the special movie to cheer us up." She said

"yea I agree" Naruto replied and pulled the movie out from behind him.

"what's that" Gaara said quietly as he pointed towards the movie case

"this is what sempai calls a special movie, its supposed to make people happy!" Naruto said proudly

He placed the movie down on the floor in the middle of the half circle they formed. Naruto shined the flashlight on the movie, "well do you feel happy?" he said

"umm I don't know maybe you have to be closer, I cant really see the pictures." Gaara remarked.

"good idea" Hinata said as they all bent down towards the movie.

(Outside the crawl space)

"hey Asuma where are the kids?" Kurenai asked

"ummm I'll go find them." He replied

"ok"

Asuma looked over to the living room, where they were supposed to be, but nope no kids were in there. "Ummm kids?" he said "where are you?" Asuma's eyes widened at the thought of the kids outside in plain enemy sight, "oh shit" he desperately said as he flung open the front door, "huh they're not out here" he took a step out the front door and looked around again. "weird, hey Kurenai" he yelled as he shut the door behind him and locked it. "where are your kids?"

"WHAT!? You mean they're not out there??" Kurenai ran out of the bathroom and down the hall "kids are you here?" she opened closet doors and looked under beds but could not find them. Tears started to well up in her eyes "Asuma what if they came and took the kids while we were distracted, oh no how could I have been so stupid, it was Gaara they were after" she wearily sank into the nearest chair in the living room.

"don't worry Kurenai, we'll fi-" Asuma was cut off by the sound of a solid THUNK.

(inside the crawl space)

Naruto looked up "Did you guys hear something?" he asked.

"No" Gaara replied, he leaned in closer to try to make out the pictures on the box. THUNK, he leaned in to close and hit his head on the floor. "oww" he yelped and covered his forehead with his hand. "heh heh oops" everyone went back to looking at the video.

(outside the crawl space)

"Asuma did you hear a thunk?" Kurenai eagerly said

"yea, yea I did" they both turned and faced the wall where the sound originated, "hey is that a door?" Asuma asked

"I think it is" she said, Kurenai pushed aside the sliding door, she felt her jaw drop at what she saw. Little kids all leaning in towards a nasty video… in the dark.

"Ahahahahahahaha" Asuma was having a laughing fit, "Kakashi this kid is a little you!"

"Ausma!" she said sternly "this is not funny" she smacked him upside the head, Kakashi had decided to come take a look at what was so funny. He glanced in at the kids and started to roar with laughter. Kurenai looked at the confused kids and saw that Gaara had something on his lap. "Gaara honey what is that?"

"a towel" he quietly replied, her eyes widened to the size of an apple and Asuma and Kakashi once again started laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces, Kakashi was laughing so hard that he had to hold onto Asumas shoulder so he wouldn't fall down.

"Come on kids lets come out here." She said as she slapped Kakashi so he would calm down. The kids obediently filed out and sat down on the floor. "Now" she started her lecture "what were you doing in there?"

"well sensei" Naruto said "we made a hiding spot in case the Kazekage came to get Gaara."

"Well that was a good idea but why did you have that nasty video in there?"

"Sempai said that when people watch special videos they get happy." He explained "so we found a special video to make us happy."

Now it was Asuma's turn to laugh, "shut up Asuma!" she bitterly said, "Kakashi"

"He heard me talking on the phone I swear!!" Kakashi defensively said.

"ok, well then why did you have a towel in there too?" she asked Naruto

"he said you needed that too." Naruto proudly said

"oh shit!" Kakashi winced as Kurenai whacked him over the head,

"watch what you say around them!!"

"ok ok, I will I promise!"

"all right then, lets settle down and plan how we're gunna take care of this little problem" she said with an evil grin.

* * *

**I figured i'd put some humor in this chapter! i hope you liked it!**

**Gaara: more reviews might help us write faster... pweeeese!**


	16. trying to come up with a plan

**here you go! the 16th chapter, thanks to one of my anomous reviewers Shinigami for the idea of putting Gaara's siblings in the story line too! ENJOY!!**

* * *

Kakashi and Asuma had quieted down now and they were all gathered around the kitchen table thinking about how they were going to resolve their problems.

"Well" Kurenai sighed, "first we have"

"Yoshamaru" Kakashi cut in, "we have to make sure he's all better and soon, we might need him to help protect Gaara."

"Yea I agree, that brings up the point of Gaara" Asuma said, "We also have to make sure he's safe as well."

Silence over came the three, they had only known Gaara for a little while, but they had grown very attached to him, Kurenai could not imagine loosing the little red head.

"Gaara is most defiantly a major priority here, I will not loose him" Kurenai was reverting into her more serious war mode. People were messing with her kid and she was pissed. Kurenai glanced over at him, he was sitting on the couch between his friends with his knees tucked under his chin, somehow she got the feeling that he knew what was going on.

"helloooo" Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face "we need to get back to our discussion here."

"oh sorry" she muttered "I zoned out there for a minute."

"Does Gaara have any siblings?" Asuma asked randomly

Kurenai looked up at him, "I-I really don't know, hold on" she stood up and walked over to the kids.

"Hey sensei!" Naruto looked up at Kurenai "what's wrong?"

"Naruto, Hinata, I need to talk to Gaara for a moment ok?" she replied

"Alright, comeon Hinata" Naruto said as he hoped down off the couch with HInata at his heals. "We'll be over there" he pointed over to a corner by a large window.

"Ok" she replied once again, and the two scampered off.

Kurenai sat down next to Gaara, with her thumb she gently wiped away a fat tear rolling down his face. "What's wrong Gaara?" she said softly as he buried his head into her shirt.

"I-I've been trying not to let people see me cry, why can't I s-stay happy?" Gaara stuttered, "I've b-been holding it in…but I-I can't do it anymore."

Kurenai pulled him into her lap as he continued to sob, "Gaara honey, its going to be ok, trust me." She played with a lock of his red hair, "Gaara, do you have any siblings?" she casually asked.

He looked up at her with his tear stained, blood shot eyes and slowly nodded his head.

"How many" she asked

He wiped his nose with his sleeve "two" he meekly said, "They were staying with my uncle when I ran away."

"Honey" she pulled him out of her lap and met his eyes on his level, "would you dad hurt them for any reason?"

Gaara shifted his weight "that's why they were with my uncle, he wouldn't let me leave."

"Your dad wouldn't?"

"mmhmm" he nodded his head in agreement. "He never let me go anywhere without one of his supervisors."

"Why?" she asked with concern

Gaara looked up at her "he said I was special… that's all I know"

Kurenai smiled at him and pulled him into another hug. "We will all get through this, and I promise, when everything is all better we will go get your siblings, ok?"

A smile escaped Gaara's lips as he heard these words, "promise?" he said

"Trust me…I promise" she looked over to Naruto and Hinata who seemed to be in a deep conversation "I wonder what they are talking about" she thought, "oh well they're kids, its probably nothing important." Kurenai stood up "im gunna go check on Yoshamaru" she said, "go on, play" she urged him.

"ok sensei!" Gaara slid off the couch and ran over to his friends.

Kurenai's smile fell, "so much pain he's endured and kept inside, him and Naruto both, no one should have to face that kind of pain." She absentmindedly walked to the bathroom to check on Yoshamaru, "I wonder what's gunna happen to my kids when all this is over?"

Yoshamaru groaned at the pain surging through his chest,

"oh calm down" Kurenai scolded "you're lucky to be alive right now, if that kunai didn't kill you, I would."

He craned his neck trying to see who was talking to him "what" he mumbled

"You heard me" she coldly replied "you scared the shit out of my kid, I was going to bash your face in, but you were kinda stabbed so I held it in."

He racked his memory trying to remember what happened "I don't remember seeing you there."

Kurenai smirked "it was my friend who brought you to me."

He tried to get up but whimpered at the pain "damn" he said "since I can't get up can you do me 2 favors?"

"Lets hear em and I'll tell you if I can." She said icily

A small trickle of blood seeped through his cracked lips as he coughed "one. Gimme my cigarettes" he paused to regain his breath, "two. Let me talk to Gaara."

"No to the first, but I will let you talk to Gaara on one condition."

"What" he said uninterested

"I will be in the room when you talk to him, I don't trust you yet." She said and walked out the door.

Yoshamaru grunted, "Women" he wiped the blood away from his mouth "I'll have my damn cigarettes if I want to."

* * *

**ok there you have it, chapter-o ,16-...o (i dont speak spanish) ill try to update soon!! coments are da bomb if you wanna send em to me, i allways reply (unless your annon. then i can't) **


	17. conversations

**hey everybody! its the 17th chapter! (ovb.) i hope you enjoy it! if you have any ideas please let me know! i allready have a few thanks from ShiniGami and Anko4t6 (thanks!! ) well here it is, sorry for the length though.**

* * *

"Gaara honey" Kurenai walked out of the bathroom and called for Gaara, a few seconds later a little tuft of red poked around the corner.

"Yes sensei?" his voice was heavily saturated with exhaustion,

"Could you come with me for a second?" she questioned

He thought for a moment "sure, where are we going?"

Kurenai did not answer; she just guided him into the bathroom.

The door creaked and Yoshamaru looked at the little red head, "there you are Gaara" he said calmly as if nothing had happened at all.

Gaara's eyes widened at the sight of him "Y-Yoshamaru?" he said with disbelief "you're ok right?"

He weakly smiled at Gaara "eh I'm getting there"

Gaara's bottom lip began to tremble and he flung himself at Yoshamaru. "I was scared" he wailed "I was afraid you were going to die" Gaara was sobbing now and Yoshamaru held him close.

"Hey, hey it's all right" Yoshamaru said quietly as he rubbed Gaara's back

"Was it true?" Gaara meekly said, "About my dad?"

Yoshamaru's smile fell and a small tear trickled down his face, "Gaara, your father is a bad man; he has done terrible things to people close to me, including you." He paused to take a breathe "he put you through hell and didn't even care, when you left I felt terrible, I felt like it was my fault, because I couldn't stand up to him to say no or to say leave him alone."

Gaara looked star struck, so many things were coming at him all at once and he was confused, all he could do was stand there and let out his sadness.

"I really am sorry" Yoshamaru said with as much sympathy as he could muster, this did Gaara in, he started to wail and sob so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Crap" Yoshamaru blankly said, "I made him cry again."

Kurenai was still in the corner of the bathroom, leaning up against the wall, listening to their conversation. "Gaara" she said "In a few days he will be all better, I'm sorry to put all this pressure on you, but you have to make a decision." She felt her heart sink into her stomach, and a lump form in her throat. "You have to decide where you want to live, these are two very different places and I want you to be as happy as possible."

"I want to stay here" he firmly said, "I know what I'm doing, and I'm happier here with all of you." He wiped his nose with his sleeve, "I'm not loved in my hometown, everyone hates me and it's not even my fault."

"What do you mean?" Kurenai questioned, now interested in his history

"I don't know exactly, Yoshamaru just always said that it wasn't my fault and that he'd tell me when I was older."

Kurenai looked over to Yoshamaru, "do you have something you want to tell us?"

He looked blankly at her, "nuhuh, not really, Gaara's found a good home here, I'm not gunna let that ruin it."

Kurenai looked furious, "damn it, you're going to tell me if you want to live, don't forget who's treating your wounds here!" she ranted

Yoshamaru clenched his teeth together, "I'm keeping my promise to my sister, Gaara's mom, and you won't be able to beat it out of me!" Yoshamaru leaned against the wall looking victorious, "well now that is settled, so how about we all get to know each other, I'm bored with this bathroom scenery, lets go sit at the table or something?"

Kurenai's face turned red with anger, "don't walk in here like you own the place! You jackass!!!"

Naruto and Hinata wriggled their way into the bathroom to see what the commotion was all about. "Sensei what's wrong I heard you yelling." Hinata said quietly

"Yea sensei, who were you screaming at this time? Was sempai reading a special book again?"

Yoshamaru laughed at the little blond's obliviousness "no I was being an ass, I deserved it."

Naruto turned around and saw Yoshamaru sitting on the floor resting against the wall. "Hey look Hinata, it's that bleeding guy, hey…sempai said he was dead, waah I'm confused sensei!" Naruto held his head in his hands

"Heh, nah I'm not dead, I promise." Yoshamaru joked "so who the heck are you little munchkins anyway?"

Hinata stepped forward and twiddled her index fingers "umm I'm Hinata and this is"

Hinata was cut off by the little blond, his cerulean eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he introduced himself. "I'm Naruto!" he stated proudly pointing at his chest with his thumb.

Yoshamaru gave a week laugh, "Wow Gaara, you've got some unique friends I'll give you that!"

"Yea" he said as he smiled "yea I do."

* * *

**yay!! i hope everyone liked it, i'll have the next chapter up as soon as i can! please review!! i love getting reviews, even if your gunna bash my story, i dont care, just let me know what you think!!!!!**


	18. Hiashi

hey everybody! i thought I'd clear up some things in this chapter, i promise the next chapter will be much longer. But anyway, i felt like i was neglecting the whole Kazekegi part of the story, so here's another chapter in his P.O.V

ENJOY!!!!!!

* * *

The door banged behind the Kakekegi as he stepped into one of the local bars. He sat himself nonchalantly at the end of the long wooden counter, "hey bartender" he gruffly mumbled "sake over here."

The bartender looked up, "didja say something?" he asked

"Yeah, I said one sake over here" the kazekegi replied coldly "and hurry it up, I hate waiting."

A shiver ran down the bartender's spine, "that man is creepy" he thought to himself as he slid the white bottle down the counter.

"Eh crappy service" the Kakekegi muttered under his breath as he poured himself a draft of sake. An evil smirk escaped the Kakekegi's lips, "I know where you are my son" he thought to himself and downed another shot of his drink, "heh heh and this time when I come to retrieve you, you wont have your little traitor Yoshamaru to protect you."

The wooden bench creaked as the Kazekegi got up and walked towards the door, "hey!" the bartender yelled "you didn't pay!" he pointed a finger at the Kakekegi, a few of the routine costumers faced him and cracked their knuckles, they were big heavy men with bulging muscles. The Kakekegi didn't feel like killing right now.

"I'll save the death for when I meet up with my son" he thought

"So are you going to pay for your drink or not old man?" one of the big muscular men asked as he cracked his neck back and forth.

The Kakekegi just smiled and icily said "consider your life your payment." He began to walk out the door when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hello again" someone said, the Kazekegi whipped around and faced the same man who had been following him earlier.

"You again!" he growled, "what the hell do you want?" he took a step backward to analyze the man. A cold stony face, rigid jaw line that sat on top square shoulders.

The man took a step forward "I am Hiashi Hyuga, and I don't appreciate you harassing my daughters friends" he calmly stated.

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about?" the Kazekegi felt uneasy for some reason.

Hiashi crossed his arms and looked him in the eye "my daughter, Hinata, lives with that boy you attacked."

The Kazekegi thought back to that day where he accompanied his best comrade, that was the day he stabbed Yoshamaru, the day where a group of kids cowered behind their adult as Yoshamaru bled all over the ground. "She must have been one of those kids with that white haired man."

Hiashi waved his hand in front of the Kazekegi's face, "hey, listen to me when I talk to you!" He yelled, "I don't like you involving her!"

The Kazekegi's face hardened, "If you don't want her involved, then take her away, because you aren't gunna stop me from what my new goal is!"

"I won't take her away, I don't want her! But that doesn't mean I don't care for her safety." Hiashi was now yelling in the Kazekegi's face, "you need to leave this town, I don't care who you are, I don't like you, you only cause trouble so get on the next train and leave or I'll make you!"

Anger was brewing up inside the Kazekegi, "FUCK YOU!" he yelled as he punched Hiashi across the face and sent him flying into the alley wall. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!"

Hiashi swaggered back and forth, little droplets of blood trickled down his face from the raw cut across his cheek. He wiped the blood away from his mouth with his sleeve. "What the hell?" was all he could gasp before he sank to his knees and darkness enclosed him.

"Now lets see" the Kazekegi thought, "I am supposed to turn by the church and continue down till I come to a house." He recited the directions over in his head, "humph easy enough." He wiped the sweat off his brow; it was a scorching hot day. "Now to get that brat" he said as he began to walk down the dirt road.

* * *

**ok! well now that all that stuff is cleared up now, we can get to the exciting part of the story! stay tuned 'cause I'll have every thing updated as soon as i can! Reviews would help, also if you have any ideas you want me to take into consideration, lemme know!! thanks for reading!!! **


	19. Dead as a doornail

**woah, ok this is what everybody's been waiting for!! This took forever to write so i hope everybody likes it!**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Pakkun nervously paced in circles by the front door. Every once and a while he would look up and whimper. "Pakkun" Kakashi said softly "what's wrong?" The little dog only replied by running in front of the kids and growling.

"What's with your dog?" Yoshamaru said, he was somewhat better and had taken a seat at the kitchen table. He took a drag on his cigarette "he looks upset, did you let him outside to take a dump?"

Kurenai looked at Yoshamaru "he won't go outside; he just looks at us and sits by the kids."

Bored with the conversation, Kakashi perched himself on the windowsill, tucking one leg under his chin and letting the other one dangle down. His gaze fluttered from the yard to the flowers to the path that led into town. "Bo-ring" he simply said with a sigh, All the sudden, something white caught his eye. It was a man dressed in a lengthy white robe with a matching hat. "Ha what a loser" Kakashi thought, "doesn't he realize that it's like 90 degrees out side…?" Kakashi stopped in mid thought, his bored expression turned to fear as he leapt off his perch and darted towards the kids.

"Sempai, what's wrong" Naruto asked, but Kakashi didn't answer, he just scooped up all 3 kids and shoved them into the crawl space.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai said sternly, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up Kurenai" He replied back in a panicked sing-song voice.

She recognized the panic in his tone, "wha-"she was cut off by Kakashi who covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhhh" he hissed, "He's coming down the road!" Kakashi looked around "go, find a place to hide, you too Asuma, Yoshamaru."

They nodded their heads "This way" Asuma whispered to the others, he yanked at a plain floor mat that lay by the dining room, away to reveal a small door, "in here" Asuma slid open the door and dropped down into the black void that lay before him.

"Kakashi, come on" Yoshamaru whispered and gestured him to follow.

"No" he replied, "it will be too suspicious if the house is empty." He said, "And besides, what of the kids. What would happen if that man found them before us?" Kakashi turned and smiled at Yoshamaru, "I'll be ok, don't worry." Kakashi pushed Yoshamaru's head down, "but for now, you all stay in there." He pulled the mat back into place and ran over to the crawl space. He slid open the door and placed Pakkun inside next to Hinata.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked as he attempted to poke his head out the door.

"Hey kids, listen" Kakashi stated "you have to hide here ok, don't make any noise, and don't come out no matter what."

The kids just sat there, wide eyed, they knew what was going on, and they knew what was going to happen. "He's here, isn't he?" Gaara murmured

Kakashi looked over to the red head, "I'm not gunna lie, he's coming, and he'll be here soon, so all of you ssssh, and don't come out." He looked at the kids pleading faces as he slowly shut the door, it made his stomach turn.

The kids huddled together in a corner as far away as they could get from the door.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered "Gaara-kun, what's going to happen to us?"

Naruto felt around for his friends hand, "its gunna be ok Hinata-chan, trust me." He herd Tear drops splash against the hard floor, one by one in a rhythmic pattern "Plip, plip …plip" Naruto looked up at his friends, he didn't like what he could make out. Hinata terrified clinging onto Pakkun, Gaara trying to hold in his tears. Naruto could feel the anger swell up inside him. But for now he could do nothing about it except grit his teeth and bear it. Like his sempai said, they couldn't come out, no matter what. "I'm gunna beat this guys face in if I get the chance." He thought to himself, "he won't hurt my friends, I won't let him!"

Kakashi glanced out the window, the Kakekagi was getting closer and closer, he seemed to be in no hurry to destroy his son. He grabbed the nearest book and plopped down on the couch, making himself look casual. "Well I hope this works" he thought, "cause if it doesn't…then we're screwed." Kakashi looked around the room one last time to make sure that everything looked in order and wasn't too suspicious. "hnn and so it begins…now." He said as soon as he herd a knock on the front door, "just a minute" he called out, giving himself a few seconds to calm down. "Can I help you" he said cheerfully as he opened the door.

The Kakekagi looked at him "Kakashi, I presume." He said blankly

"That's me; can I help you with something?" He replied, the Kakekagi studied him

"uhhh" Kakashi interjected calmly "hello?"

"Stop playing games with me, my son is here and I know it." He said icily

"What the hell are you talking about; I live here with my room mate Asuma, unless he's your son."

"Oh so we're a funny one are we?" The Kazekagi delivered a swift punch to Kakashi's gut. Kakashi gasped as his breath was knocked out, "laugh at that, ass hole." The Kakekagi stepped into the house, "where are you" he thought, he was so wrapped up in trying to locate his son, that he didn't notice that the 3 other adults had somehow silently snuck out of the trapdoor and were sneaking up on him. Kakashi too had somehow managed to get away without the Kakekagi seeing him. Asuma looked over to Kakashi and gestured for an attack. Kurenai and Yoshamaru fell back, letting Kakashi and Asuma go forward. Before the Kazekagi knew what was going on, he was under attack.

Kakashi quickly drew out several kunai and whirled them around his fingers; He looked over to Asuma, wordlessly Asuma nodded his head in approval, and without a second to spare, a plan of attack was formed.

Kakashi hurled a few of the kunai at the Kazekagi, while he was busy dodging those Kakashi jumped up and latched onto Asuma. He spun around and around, and at the right moment Kakashi let go and was flung at the Kazekagi. Spurts of blood erupted from the Kazekagi's skin, as Kakashi plunged his kunai into him.

"Gaaaaaah!!!" the Kazekagi screamed in pain as Kakashi sadistically twisted the kunai that were lodged in him.

"Who's the ass hole now?" Kakashi grunted as he delivered his own punch to the Kazekagi's gut. Kakashi smiled and gave a thumbs up sign to the rest of his friends, but since he was turned around, he could not see the Kazekagi rise up. A blow came in contact with the back of Kakashi's head. He slumped over, unconscious.

"One down" he laughed "who wants to be next?" the Kazekagi got back up on his feet and wiped the blood off his face.

Now it was Asuma's turn, he decided on the brawn over brains strategy, "I'll smash your brains out!" Asuma yelled as he charged at the Kazekagi with full force.

"Simpleton" he blankly said as Asuma charged at him.

"DIE!!" Asuma screeched as he jumped up and attempted to literally bash the Kakekagi's brain out. But the Kazekagi caught Asuma's fist in mid-punch, he pushed him back and Asuma went flying in the opposite direction. He hit the wall with full force and Kakashi's book collection toppled onto him, also rendering him unconscious.

"Asuma!" Kurenai yelled as she watched her friend slump over, anger overcame her. She whipped around and threw a few kunai wrapped in exploding notes at the Kazekagi.

He simply stepped sideways and dodged the explosion, "I was expecting better" he said disappointed. "But oh well, I guess you win some and loose some." His face twisted into a sadistic smile as he threw a poison coated kunai at her, Kurenai avoided getting stabbed, but the kunai scratched her cheek.

"Ha!" she shouted "missed me!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He smiled once again, "I wasn't intending for it to hit you."

As soon as those words escaped his lips, Kurenai's body went stiff, "huh?" she shouted in surprise, "what's going on?" she tried to flex her fingers but could only twitch them. Soon enough her legs gave out from beneath her and she sank to the floor.

"So Yoshamaru, I guess it's just you…and me." The Kazekagi slowly turned to face his next opponent.

"Bastard" was all Yoshamaru could say before he too was struck by a poison kunai. Yoshamaru gave a weak laugh "you'll never get your hands on him." And with that he sank to the floor.

"well, well, would you look at this…there's no one here to protect my son." The Kazekagi gave a throaty laugh as he began overturning furniture, "Gaara, boy this is your daddy, why don't you come out so we can play?" He stopped and looked around for any movement. The Kazekagi began to wander to the only untouched room, the family room. "Gaara my boy, where are you?" He repeated, the Kazekegi threw a small table at the wall in frustration, but when the table hit the wall, it made a hollow sound. He smiled to himself "so there you are!" He said under his breath. "hmm lets see, what's behind this door?"

The children flinched when they herd this, "oh no!" Naruto thought "we've been found!" He maneuvered around his friends and squatted in front of Gaara, Hinata did the same. "Ready?" he whispered as he drew out his kunai

"R-Ready" she replied as she did the same.

"READY!!!" The Kazekagi screeched as he opened the door. The two lunged at him and sank their kunai's deep into his stomach. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!" He screamed as the blood gushed out of his stomach. They both retrieved their kunai's and stood in front of the door, ready to protect their friend. "Why you little bastards!!" he yelled in fury, "How dare you!" He smacked aside the two kids and pulled his son out from his hiding spot. "Hello boy" the Kazekagi said calmly.

Naruto staggered up, "Put him DOWN!!!!!" He screamed in blind fury, his body began to radiate red chakra, and his face took on a more cat like expression. "I'll kill you!!!" Naruto lunged once again at the Kazekagi, he managed to attack his side, but the Kazekagi was smart and yanked the unconscious Hinata up from the floor by her hair. "Come at me now boy!!" The Kazekagi smiled he had the unconscious girl in one hand and his son by the shirt collar in the other. "What are you gunna do now? Do you want to risk your friend's lives?" He laughed at the thought of his victory.

Naruto's anger swelled, he looked over to Gaara, he was acting strange, his whole body was quivering and sand was encasing his body. Gaara looked up at Naruto, his eyes were a crimson red, the color of blood. He grinned at Naruto and made a gesture with his eye brows, as if to say, well what are we waiting for. Naruto charged at the Kazekagi and pulled Hinata out of his grasp.

"What the hell?" the Kazekagi looked down at his empty hand, then at Naruto. He took a few steps back "what are you?" he stammered,

Naruto smiled, his cat teeth poking out from under his lip. "Heh, I'm the same thing as your son." The Kazekagi looked over at Gaara, and dropped him.

"What's going on here?" He asked, frightened at what he was seeing.

Gaara joined Naruto on the opposite side of his so called father. "Goodbye" they said in unison as they charged at the Kazekagi, blood poured out everywhere as they slashed at him.

Gaara pit his hand out in front of Naruto, "let me" he said, Naruto stepped back and tended to Hinata. Gaara faced his father; he put a tiny foot on his chest. "I never could call you dad." He stated coldly, and with that, Gaara slashed the Kazekagi across the chest. He was dead, for good. And Gaara felt like a heavy burden had been removed from his mind. He flopped back on the floor, "haha we did it guys…we did it."

* * *

**ok there's one more chapter left to write, and i will let you all know that there will be a sequal!!!! woohoo!!! allright well please review cause i really love reading them! lemme know what you think, and who knows if you leave me some ideas i might weave them into the story line! allrighty thanks for reading! and ill have everything updated as soon as i can!!**


	20. A place where I belong

**ok everybody here is the final chapter!!! yay!!! thanks to everyone who wrote reviews, encouraged me, or even just read my story! dont worry there will be a sequal! So make sure you keep an eye out for that too! ok I hope you enjoy it! (it took forever to write) **

* * *

Kurenai's head was pounding as she sat up, her vision blurred due to the poison. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes, her head ached and some parts of her body felt numb. "ugh" she moaned and grabbed her stomach, "it hurts" she meekly whispered. Kurenai looked over to Kakashi, he was in a bleeding heap on the floor. "Kakashi!" she screamed but fell back down onto the floor as pain surged through her entire body, she felt the blood pulsing through her veins as her muscles constricted and tensed up. "Damnit" she thought "I have to get to them!" Kurenai balled up her fists and gritted her teeth as she slid her body little by little across the floor. Lucky for Kurenai, Kakashi wasn't too far away or she would have passed out from exhaustion. Kakashi was an arm's length away; she pulled herself just a little closer and latched onto his jacket, her right arm surging with pain, "Kakashi" she moaned "Kakashi!" She weakly shook him.

"ugh" he moaned as she shook him, "don't do that, my head hurts." Kurenai examined him through her clouded vision.

"He doesn't look too bad, except for a few gashes" she thought "but what I'm worried about is his head" she looked at the large tender purple bruise that covered the back of his head. "Damn, this is probably a concussion" she thought, "Kakashi" she said weakly, "stay here" Kurenai propped him up against the wall, he didn't object. Next she looked around for Asuma and Yashamaru, she tried to stand up but her muscles once again tensed up and felt like they were on fire. Kurenai winced and bit her lip, "I have to stand up! Come on Kurenai!" she thought, she propped her hands on the floor and pushed up, "aaagh" she screamed at the immense pain, it felt like someone was setting her legs on fire, the burning sensation felt unbearable. She struggled to get up, tears welled up in her eyes "come on, almost there!" she screamed inside her head, she was just about to collapse when she felt two little hands take hold of her shoulder, a few seconds later a tangle of blond messy hair poked out from under her arm and lifted her up.

"Don't worry sensei; it's my turn to help you." He said breathing heavily.

Naruto walked Kurenai over to Asuma, who was still buried in the books.

"Asuma-san" he said picking up a few books that were on top of the pile, "can you hear me?"

Asuma groaned "Damn, I'm gunna kill Kakashi for having such a large collection of nasty books!" He poked his head through the pile and looked at Naruto, he had a wide toothy smile spread across his face as he offered Asuma his hand. "Thanks" he grunted as Naruto pulled him up.

"heh, it's no problem" Naruto said in his trademark position with his hands behind his head.

Asuma attempted to smile, but the pain that pulsated through his skull prevented him. "Ow" he blankly stated, Asuma felt the lump on the back of his head, "jeez" he said with unbelief "did those books really hit me that hard?"

Kurenai smacked his hand, "idiot don't poke it" she hoarsely said "you'll make it worse!"

Asuma looked around "damn, that bastard put a hole in the wall, now I'm gunna have to fix it cause Kakashi will be too lazy to do it himself." He thought to himself.

"Asuma-san can you help me with Yashamaru?" Naruto asked as he struggled with Yashamaru's weight.

"Sure" he replied and absentmindedly walked over to the little boy and heaved Yashamaru upright.

"Thanks!" Naruto flashed him another toothy smile and walked back over to Kurenai.

"Sensei" he whispered "are you ok?"

Kurenai struggled to reply "Naruto, the poison is spreading throughout my body." His eyes widened at the deadly word, "I need to bleed the poison out, so I need you to make a few shallow cuts on my body." Naruto wordlessly nodded his head, Kurenai handed him one of her kunai's, "here use this and make an incision on my right arm, shoulder blade, and stomach, ok?"

"Y-yes sensei" he gripped the kunai so hard that his knuckles turned white, she heard him gulp.

"It's ok Naruto, I'll be ok, just do what I told you."

He nodded his head again and proceeded to make a shallow cut on her right arm.

She gasped at the pain and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream, "Are you ok sensei?" Naruto stopped for a moment.

"Just keep going" she gasped, Naruto went back to work draining the poison from his sensei's body. In just a few minutes later he had all the cuts done and Kurenai was breathing heavily. "Ugh that hurt, good job Naruto, I'm very proud of you."

He helped his sensei up and walked her over to the couch so she could lie down and rest.

Naruto now looked around for Hinata and Gaara, He saw her sprawled out on the floor by the crawlspace. "Hinata!" he said as he ran over to her. Naruto crouched down by his friend "Hinata" he whispered, "say something"

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered, she stirred for a moment and her eyes flickered open. "Huh" she sat up and looked around, "Naruto-kun, thank you" she said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

"No problem, are you ok now?" He asked helping her up

"Yeah, I'm ok now" Hinata replied with a small blush on her cheeks

"Ok good, I'm gunna go help Gaara, can you help out Asuma?"

"Yeah sure" she said and scampered over to Asuma who was tending to Yashamaru.

Naruto looked around the room, there were a few holes in the walls, and the stench of blood polluted the air. "Gaara" he said with sympathy as his gaze wandered over to the little red head.

Gaara sat next to his so called father with his knees tucked under his chin. He just sat there staring out into space, "It was for the best" he muttered under his breath "you were a monster and I'm glad you're dead…but why do I feel so empty inside?" a small tear slid down his face, "why do I feel sad, I should be rejoicing, but I feel no happiness." Gaara shifted his weight and continued to stare at his father's dead body; his eyes were glazed over, blood splatter soaked into his robe, his hair poked out from his hat… "Wait!" Gaara thought, "He has red hair like mine…but why is his hair brown?" Gaara got on all fours and crawled to the other side of the Kazekage, "hmmm" he said as he studied the body, panic overcame his emotions as Gaara ripped off the mask that concealed the Kazekage's face. "No" he said "n-no" Gaara felt sick to his stomach, and he sank to his knees. The face under the mask looked nothing like his fathers…it had brown bushy hair and a scar on the left cheek. "My father didn't have brown hair, and never had a scar on his cheek…"

Naruto saw his friends panicked expression; "Gaara" he yelled "is something wrong?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Gaara, "Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"It's not him" He said with tears streaming down his face, Hinata dropped the bottle of medicine she was carrying.

"What?" she said in disbelief "but you, he, that guy is dead!" Hinata said with frustration as she struggled to get the words out.

"It's not him" he said again looking at the floor

"Gaara" Asuma said "why do you think it's not him?" He looked over to the body "it looks like the Kazekage to me…"

"I KNOW it's not him" Gaara yelled "my father doesn't have brown hair or a scar on his cheek!!" Gaara paused to wipe his tears "we killed the wrong person, this isn't him!" He sank to the floor and continued to cry.

"Kakashi" Asuma said "you heard that right?" He looked over to his semi-conscious friend next to him.

Kakashi lifted his head, "yeah" he said quietly "damnit, I thought it was him, then again, none of us has ever seen the Kazekage before…" Kakashi looked up at Asuma, "well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, I mean the least we could do is burry the poor bastard." Asuma replied

"Alright, we'll give him a funeral later when we have enough strength to dig a hole." Kakashi said as he tried to get up, he looked at Yashamaru, he was just sitting there,

"Asuma…" Kakashi started to say

"Him and Kurenai both are in the same boat." Asuma stated blankly and walked over to Yashamaru.

"I couldn't tell" Yashamaru said "I attacked from a distance; I didn't get a good look at him."

"Its ok, either way he would have died, that man was attacking us…so the only way to protect ourselves was to kill him, Kazekage or not he was going to die." Asuma bent down and offered Yashamaru a hand.

"Thanks" he said weakly as he took hold of Asuma's hand.

He helped Yashamaru over to the couch where Kurenai was resting, for some reason the poison was having more of an effect on Kurenai than Yashamaru.

Naruto and Hinata walked over to Gaara, "Gaara-kun" Hinata quietly said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok we'll all be ok, we can fix this mess…together, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at Naruto

"Right! We'll get through this!" He said with determination

"But I killed an innocent person…" Gaara stated, Naruto looked down at him,

"Gaara, like Asuma said, he wasn't so innocent, he attacked us and we just protected ourselves." Naruto put a hand on his other shoulder "and if you remember right, it was the two of us who killed him."

Gaara looked up at his friends "But"

"But nothing dead is dead and it wasn't your fault ok?" Naruto said sternly

"Ok" he replied back

"Right now though" Hinata said "lets get some sleep, the others need to rest too, when we wake up, I'm sure we can take care of everything." She gave him a little smile

The three of them stood up "ok then, it's settled, we'll fix this mess after we take a nap." Naruto stated.

They walked over to the crawl space and sat down inside it. "Good night everyone" Hinata said as they all curled up and fell asleep.

A small breeze rustled the leaves on the trees as Asuma filled in the hole with soft dirt. He patted and smoothed it out making a nice grave for the man. "Even though he attacked us, we wouldn't have killed him if we knew he wasn't the Kazekage."

Everyone bowed their heads and silently prayed for the man, after the ceremony was done Yashamaru spoke up.

"Ok everybody I guess this is the part where I leave" he said lighting a cigarette

"What!?" Gaara said in disbelief "but why!"

"heh" Yashamaru said and patted Gaara on the head, "well someone's gotta keep track of the real Kazekage."

"But" Gaara stammered "I-I don't want you to leave"

"I know Gaara, but like I said I have to keep an eye on the Kazekage, and besides think of Temari and Kankuro? I have to keep track of them too, your relatives can't watch them forever…"

"Ok" Gaara said with disappointment, "take care Yashamaru"

"Bye Yashamaru" Hinata said giving him a hug,

"heh, bye Hinata, you take care."

Naruto latched onto Yashamaru as well "bye! Please come visit again!" Yashamaru returned their hugs and stood up; he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Well Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai it's been a pleasure." He said turning around and walking towards town.

"Bye ass-hole!" Kurenai said waving her good arm

"Bye" Kakashi mumbled, to engrossed in his book to show emotion.

"See yah" Asuma waved "come on back any time!"

They turned around and guided the kids back to the house "ok well what now?" Asuma said.

"Well I think that it's time for us to go back to the church now" Kurenai said looking at her friends.

"Ah yes about that" Kakashi said "can you come over here please?" Kakashi gestured for them to move away from the group.

"Sure?" Kurenai said in confusion.

The two of them walked away from the group "Kurenai, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Kakashi?" She questioned

"Weeell" Kakashi said putting a hand behind his head, "I wanted to ask you if it was ok for Naruto and Gaara to stay here, with Asuma and me."

Kurenai smiled "Kakashi have you got a soft spot for those two boys? She joked

Kakashi gave her a blank annoyed stare "shut up."

She looked at him "well, I guess they could stay, but you'd have to ask them."

"Cool" he replied "Hey Naruto Gaara come here!" Kakashi yelled

"Ok Sempai!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and ran over to Kakashi. "What is it?"

Kakashi looked at the two boys, "do you want to stay here, with me?"

Naruto cheered "Yesss!!" he ran over and hugged his sempai "I do! I wanna stay with my sempai!!"

"Heh ok I guess that's a yes for Naruto." Kakashi said as he lifted Naruto up and placed him on his shoulder.

Gaara looked at how happy Naruto was, "I guess I'll stay too!" he said latching onto Kakashi's leg.

He also lifted Gaara up and put him onto his other shoulder. "Hey Asuma! We have two new room mates!" he laughed

"When did this happen!?" Asuma said in disbelief

"Like 5 minutes ago…" Kakashi mumbled so Asuma couldn't hear him

"Huh? Hey we're room mates! You're supposed to consult me on these things!" Asuma yelled as he charged at Kakashi.

Kurenai grabbed Hinata's hand "Come on Hinata, lets go before it gets to rough"

"Ok sensei! Let's go home" Hinata happily said as the two left through the front gate.

"Heh" Kurenai laughed to herself "They're gunna have a handful with those two."

Night fell and Kakashi was tucking Naruto and Gaara into bed, Naruto was already sound asleep and snoring really loud. But Gaara was still awake; Kakashi sat on the end of his bed. "Hey Kakashi, is this what it's like to have a family?" He asked the tired adult.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment "Yeah, pretty much." He replied "now get some sleep ok?" He said pulling the covers over Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara yawned "ok, goodnight…dad?" He said in confusion.

"Eh doesn't work for me, just call me Kakashi ok?" He warmly said

" Ok" Gaara replied and fell Into a blissful sleep, knowing that he finally had a place where he truly belonged.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, the sequal will be comming soon! so thanks for reading! **


End file.
